Ensuing Eclipse
by delicatedanger
Summary: My version of Breaking Dawn.
1. broken

"Absolutely not, Isabella Swan." Charlie had always been so against anything that tied his daughter, Bella, to Edward. The worst part about telling Charlie about her recent engagement would be the hurt look on Edward's face when Charlie declared that he wouldn't _allow_ her to marry him.

"If you don't recall, _Charlie_, I'm completely capable of making my own decisions." She knew this would happen. He couldn't hold her age against her any longer, which frustrated Charlie even more. He picked up the phone, and Bella was quite surprised he didn't break the receiver with the way his fingers slammed into the buttons. Before Charlie knew it, she had unlaced her fingers from Edward's and flew across the room. Her hand grabbing the phone from Charlie and with such force, she slammed the phone on the base of the wall, that it broke.

"I'm not a child anymore. You can't call Renee whenever I do something you don't agree with." She was far beyond frustrated, who was he to call Renee and tell her? "It's my job to call her, Charlie. I'll do it when the time is right. I wanted to tell you first, I wanted your approval.." Her voice growing quiet upon the word 'approval'.

Edward came to stand behind her, his hands planted firmly on her shoulders. "Bella, let's give your father some time to think." His velvet voice drifted to her ears, his hand finding hers and pulling her away from Charlie.

"She's not going anywhere with you!" Charlie stepped towards them, his body language suggested he was considering using force to separate his daughter from Edward Cullen.

Bella stood protectively in the middle of them, as Charlie reached for her hand. Bella shook her head as she pulled her hand back. "Charlie. I'm not staying here, regardless. Not until you find it in your heart to just accept our love for one another."

He stepped closer again, and this time Edward's musical voice cut in.

Edward sighed softly, "Charlie. I've always been very polite with you, even when you've been absolutely terrible to me. I've never done anything to prove that I'm unfit for Bella. I love her and she loves me. If you chose to do what I believe you're about to do, I'm apologizing in advance.." He trailed off, as he looked towards Bella.

Charlie took one step back and looked at the two. "I can't watch you make the biggest mistake of your life, Bells. I can't watch you marry him.."

Bella knew that Edward could read Charlie's thoughts. Tears of anger began to form in her eyes. "It's not up for discussion anymore. I'm marrying Edward and quite honestly, Charlie, there isn't a thing you can do about it." She sighed as she turned, pulling Edward towards the door by his hand.

His silver Volvo was parked in the middle of the driveway, right behind Chief Swan's police cruiser. She released Edward's hand and made her way to the passenger door, but before she knew it, Edward was already there.

"Bella, he'll come around.." He said, pushing a piece of hair from her face. His fingertips lingering on her cheek, before his other hand reached down to open the door.

She nodded, her eyes looking up towards him. She would then lower herself into the car. Shutting the door behind Bella, and quickly Edward made his way into the driver's side. Edward Cullen, for once, drove at a normal speed.

The ride to the Cullen's was very quiet, Bella couldn't think of anything to say. She didn't know how she could have a wedding without Charlie, who would walk her down the aisle? Silent tears streamed down her face.

Carlisle would, she thought quietly to herself. She sighed softly as she looked over to Edward. He grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together. "Everything's going to be alright..." His velvet voice was so reassuring. He raised their hands and with the back of his hand, wiped away the last tear she would cry over the matter.

As he pulled up to the Cullen's, Bella immediately changed her entire attitude. Alice, her sister-- her friend, would of course know of the entire incident. Alice had told Bella and Edward that Charlie wouldn't approve, she could _see_ that much.

As soon as she stepped out of the car, Alice had already clinged to Bella. "I'm so sorry." She said, softly into her ear as she gave one last reassuring squeeze before letting go. Then, Edward's arms were wrapped around her waist, she rested against him as she looked to Alice.

"Can you see whether or not he'll come around?" She said, quietly, her voice barely above a whisper. Alice frowned slightly, "He's yet to make a decision. His first instinct after you left was to call Renee, but you broke the phone." Alice's perfect lips curled into a smirk.

Bella smiled, she now remembered that in the midst of her rage, she did break the phone. Edward then steered Bella into the house, Alice would follow.

"Hey Bella! How--" And as Edward shook his head, Emmett changed his question, "are you?" Emmett looked at him curiously as Bella shrugged, "Better." That was all she could manage to say, she was still on the edge of tears. She told herself she wouldn't cry again over her father's arrogant ways.

The rest of the Cullen's were off hunting, much due to Bella's recent attendance at their house. She had been there more than ever during the last month, and this caused the venom in their mouths to pool faster than normal.

Edward released his hands from her waist and grabbed her hand. He was eager to cheer her up, he was eager to see her beautiful smile, and her flushed cheeks. He took her to his room and shut the door softly behind them. Within seconds, he was sitting in the middle of the large bed, pulling Bella onto his lap. He'd kiss her hair as his hands wrapped tightly around her.

"I love you, Isabella Marie Swan. Truly, I do. In the end, everything will be worth it." He promised, and to his surprise, she believed him.

She reached her hand up to caress his cheek, "I know." Her face turned so she could look up into his eyes, the beautiful golden brown that they were today. His hand came to meet hers, as he cupped his hand over hers. The intense gaze that they held was unbreakable, until of course, his lips crashed down upon her own.

His lips molded perfectly to fit the form of hers, his cold lips felt perfect next to hers and Edward Cullen had never felt anything so mesmerizing as the warmth of her lips. This kiss was different, it wasn't urgent, it wasn't needful, it was full of compassion.

Edward didn't break away from her this time, it was her who broke the passionate kiss that had just been shared between them. She rested her head against his chest, and for the first time that day, she finally just felt at ease.

Edward murmured softly, "Have faith, my love. Everything will be okay." He rested his face against her hair, breathing in her intoxicating smell.

Her mind wandered to the many choices that lay ahead, and then the many choices that she had already made. In another world, her choices would have been different. But, in this world, this world with magic and monsters, she knew she made the right choice. She knew that the loving vampire that held her in his arms was the only thing she'd ever truly need, and that was enough to keep her going.


	2. alone

The last few days had been absolutely amazing. Edward had kept her mind rather busy and off the unfortunate event that had occurred earlier in the week. Edward hadn't left her side, except for when she had to attend to her human needs. However...

If there was one thing that Isabella Swan hated almost as much as she hated being without Edward, it was shopping. Today, Alice insisted that she faced both. Alice wanted to take Bella shopping iwithout/i Edward.

"Please Bella, without Edward?" Alice begged, as Edward's low growl could be heard from upstairs.

Alice looked so happy, her sister looked happy at the thought of going shopping and she knew that Alice could very well keep Bella from killing herself. She couldn't tell Alice no, she mumbled, "Okay.." Edward wasn't happy with the decision, but reluctantly he gave him.

A soft sigh escaped his perfect lips after pulling away from Bella's, "I guess I'll go hunting with Emmett and Carlisle.." He said, as he rested his face in her hair.

Alice was calling for Bella from downstairs, "Bella! Come on!"

Edward and Bella stared into each others eyes for a moment. There eyes spoke the words that a normal couple would say before parting, there was no need for Bella and Edward to speak. They knew of their love for one another and with that, he'd push her towards the door.

"Go now, so you'll be in my arms sooner." He said, smiling that crooked smile that Bella loved.

Bella smiled as she turned and left his room, at the bottom of the stairs waited an eager Alice, "Are you ready yet?" She said, her eyes scanning Bella's face, she was smiling. Smiling because she was thinking of Edward, not because she was looking forward to the upcoming shopping trip. Alice, however, didn't know the difference and Bella didn't think it'd be nice to explain that fact to her.

"I see you're not unhappy to be off shopping with me!" She said, as they got into Carlisle's black Mercedes, the yellow Porsche would probably be a bit much for a trip to Seatle. Bella shook her head, "Not at all."

Alice, much like the rest of the Cullens, drove unusually fast and stayed perfectly within the lines of the road. Bella didn't object to her speed because she knew the faster they got there and the quicker they got whatever they were shopping for, she could return to Edward. Then she thought about it..

"Alice, why are we going shopping?" She said, curiously. Alice looked at her, taking her eyes off the road, "Well, you're going to need new clothes for your honeymoon!" Alice's lips drew to a perfect smirk. Bella's eyes widened a little bit.

"Clothes...?" If Bella was correct about what Alice was thinking, she wanted Bella to pick out lingerie to wear for Edward. However, that would be rather silly. Bella wouldn't do something like that, not knowing whether or not iit/i was going to work.

"Well, Bella, you need something to wear on your wedding night!" Her eyes twinkled as they looked back towards the road, and Bella shook her head.

"Alice, I'm not buying anything like that..." She said, frowning. "There's no proof that he'll even-- that we'll even be able to.." Her voiced trailed off, her eyes falling to her hands that were fidgeting in her lap.

Alice could sense that even thinking about that made Bella feel very insecure. As Bella had always been so quick to mention, she didn't have the alluring beauty that vampires had. Though, not one of the Cullens thought Bella was anything less than beautiful, afterall, she could look past their abnormality.

"Okay, so-- we'll just get you a few new outfits to wear while you're on your honeymoon in.." She trailed off, she had absolutely no idea where they were going. "Where are you two going for your honeymoon?" Alice asked suddenly plagued by curiosity.

Bella sighed in frustration, "He won't tell me!"

Alice laughed. They were now pulling into one of the largest malls that Bella had ever seen. She looked to Alice. Oh, she was in for it today.

Twelve stores later, and only God knows how much money later, Bella and Alice emerged from the mall with more than just clothes for themselves. Bella had also picked Edward out a few things for their honeymoon, and Alice had picked Jasper out a few new things. Where they managed to put all of it was a mystery to Bella, but after it had all be stowed away in the trunk and in the backseat, Alice pulled out of the parking lot.

They mainly kept to small talk about the wedding. She wanted Bella to help her pick out the centerpieces and small things that mattered. She also was curious as to what type of flower Bella wanted in her boquet. That was a good question.

"I'm not really sure. I'd like Edward to help make the decisions as well, if that's okay with you?" Alice nodded. They were nearly back to the Cullens.

"I also need you to try on your wedding dress, when you can pry yourself away from Edward. We have to make sure it's sized perfectly and such." Bella was quite happy with Alice's choice of the dress, it was perfect. It was absolutely perfect for them.

They pulled into the garage and almost instantly, Edward was there. She couldn't even open her own door, he was already there. His arms wrapped around her instantly, his warm butterscotch colored eyes pierced hers. He smiled that smile she adored, "Did you have fun?" And honestly, Bella couldn't say it had been ithat/i bad.

"Well, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Alice was unloading the car and separating everything. Putting the bags of my things in Edward's room and her things in the room she shared with Jasper. Bella hadn't seen Jasper in a few days, she was sure he kept busy. Her presence couldn't be very easy for him, as he was the newest to the Cullen's vegetarian ways.

Alice was already halfway done by the time Edward had led Bella into the house. He walked behind her, his arms wrapped around her tightly as he whispered into her ear, "I missed you." She smiled and nodded, "I missed you too." She noticed Rosalie sitting on the couch and frowned as Rosalie looked like she hated Bella more than ever.

Edward announced that they would be going to his room, and then pulled her up into his arms. "I can walk, Edward."

Edward smirked, "I didn't know if they shopping trip had you tired.." He practically leaped up the stairs and laid her down on his bed. His hand caressing her cheek before he laid next to her. He propped himself up on his elbow as he looked down at her.

She sighed and reluctantly began, "Edward, there's something I've got to do..." She paused and looked up at his face, "alone and you're not going to like it." His mind wandered.


	3. enemy

He couldn't control his thoughts, the first thing that he could think of was the worst.

"Is it...Ja--" She shook her head violently.

"No! It has nothing to do with him." She caressed his cheek with the back of her hand, betfore she continued. "I need to talk to Charlie. One last time, if he doesn't come around then... I'll leave him alone and let him dwell on the idea of someone else walking me down the aisle."

He frowned, and agreed. "When did you plan on going?"

She hadn't put that much thought into it, she would go tonight but she thought it would be better if she was fully rested. "Tomorrow.."

That night, Edward held her until she fell asleep. When she fell asleep, he'd slip out from under the blanket and go to the window. He'd stare out the window for quite some time, before sitting on the couch that rested across from the bed. There his angel laid basking in the moonlight. If he had a heart, he was sure it would beat faster at this point, he felt as if he was the luckiest sguy/s vampire in the world.

When Bella Swan would wake, he would be next to her-- in much the same way she had fell asleep. His hand would brush the hair from her face, as his kissed her forehead. "I love you."

She stared in admiration, "I love you too." She smiled a smile of contentment, as she pulled away from him. She had to prepare herself for the day, she grabbed her bag of toiletries and set off for the shower. Her clothes also clutched against her chest.

When she'd returned, Edward's arms would wrap tightly around her.

"Can't I come with you?" He'd whisper softly into her ear. The blood beneath her skin was still just as tantalizing, her blood still sang for him, it still called him. Edward had just learned to listen to his dead heart, as opposed to the monster inside of him.

"Edward, I think I can maybe talk to him. He's more rational when you aren't around." She rested her head on his shoulder, as she wrapped her arms around him as well. It was true, Charlie didn't feel the need to act superior when Edward was not around.

He sighed softly into her hair, "If you think it's best."

She could hear the disappointment in his voice, but she did think it was the best thing for their situation. "I would like it if you would drive me." She didn't know if after leaving Charlie's she'd be in any shape to drive.

He was all to eager, she noted, as he opened the passenger door of his silver Volvo. She'd get in quietly and today, he drove like he normally did. Too fast and too careless for Bella's taste.

As they pulled, all too quickly, in front of Charlie's house, Bella sighed. She leaned over and kissed him softly, allowing her lips to linger for only a moment on his own, before she pulled away. His warm gold eyes looked into hers. "Good luck, darling." His hand caressed her arm as she slowly reached for the handle.

iTap, tap, tap./i Her knuckles knocked against the door softly. Of course, it was her home, but she felt so strange here-- so foreign. Just then, the door opened and Charlie stood before her.

Charlie looked as though he hadn't slept in days. His stance seemed weak, however, when he saw Edward's silver Volvo pull off, he began to smile.

"Dad, I know you're probably angry with me..." It was the first thing she had said to him since the big blow up.

"Bella, I just don't want you to end up regretting your choices," his voice quiet and calm. She could see the muscles in his forearms tightening. He thought that when Edward left, he might be able to reason with her. That was the reason he was so quiet-- so calm.

"I know you think I'm making the biggest mistake of my life, and I realize that you have reason to believe it. But, when I tell you I love Edward and that there is no other option-- YOU'VE SEEN ME WITHOUT HIM, do you want that again?" She couldn't help but raise her voice slightly. Shuddering at the thought of being a zombie, yet again.

Charlie shook his head, "You know that's not what I want, Bells." He frowned in frustration. "I don't think marrying him right now is in your best interest."

She sighed. "Have you told Renee yet?" She knew he had, Alice had confirmed that much for her before she left the Cullen's.

He looked around aimlessly, before he nodded his head. She knew he would tell her before she got to, in hopes of Renee being able to change her mind.

"How did that go?" From what Alice had said, it went well. Renee didn't seem nearly as against it as Bella assumed she would be.

Charlie shrugged his shoulders, "Your mother assumes that it's your decision to make.. She's like for you to wait, but in the long run it's your decision." He paused, truly frustrated at this point, "She thinks what you two have is something special.." He shook his head.

Her eyes widened, "Renee is okay with this and you're not?" She stared in amazement. If she thought anyone would be against Bella getting married at the age of eighteen, it'd be Renee. But, here she sat, arguing with Charlie for his approval.

His approval to marry Edward Cullen, the love of her life, as well as many other things that Charlie didn't have to know about. Her becoming a vampire, being one of those things.

"I guess that's what I'm saying, Bella." He sighed, defeated. He still wouldn't give in though, he still would do everything he could to stop the wedding between his only daughter and Edward.

"But you still won't give me--" She paused, "You won't give ius/i your blessing?" She threw her hands in the air out of irritation as she looked over to him. iThis is getting ridiculous/i, she thought under her breathe.

He shook his head, "I can't watch you marry someone who has hurt you the way he has. He abandoned you, Bella! Do you not remember?"

"He did that FOR me, Charlie. You don't get it. Edward won't leave me again." She frowned. She didn't think Edward would leave her again, but there was always that doubt that she was good enough in the back of her mind.

Charlie was tired of hearing it, he wouldn't allow it. He'd use the last thing he knew he could use. "No, but Jake loves you. Jake never left you! You were happy with him, you could be so happy with him. He--" She shook her head violently and Charlie decided that perhaps mentioning Jake's name wasn't the smartest idea.

Her sobs filled the room at the mention of his name, her personal sun. She no longer knew the sun, all she knew was the moon. She craved the moon, and the moon was forever hers.

"He isn't who I truly love..." She sighed and stood. "I see this is getting me no where..." Drying her eyes before she'd continue, "I won't bother you again. The wedding is on the eleventh of August at noon. If you come, you come. If you don't, then... Carlisle will be more than happy to walk me down the aisle." And with that, she tossed her hair over her shoulder and proceeded to walk to the door.

"Wait, Bells.. I--" She cut him off for the second time, this time by her words.

"I'm tired of waiting. Unless you're ready to accept that I'm marrying him, I don't have the time.." Her hand grabbed the door knob as he shrank reluctantly back into his chair.

She sighed as she turned the door knob and walked out. That silver Volvo pulling up at the exact same time. Her feet would carry her to the passenger door, and she'd sit down with a frustrated, "Hmph."

"No luck, love?" He'd ask as his hand searched to find hers. She shook her head, "He's terrible. He just doesn't get it, and I'm done fighting with him about it. If he doesn't want to be there and support us, then I don't want him to be there. I'm not searching for his approval anymore. It is what it is. He's told Renee, Alice told me earlier. She's fine with it! Can you believe that? My mother, I thought, would be the hardest person to convince."

She rambled like that until the car slowed. She had been so frustrated and so concentrated on just talking, that she hadn't noticed that they were bnot/b stopping in front of the Cullen's. His intentions were to cheer her up and make her forget all the bad, even if it was just for a few hours.

And before she knew it, Edward had already gotten out of the car, thrown her door open, and flung her onto his back. They were running to the meadow-- iTheir/i meadow.

Her eyes closed, as he continued to run. This was the best she had felt all day. The last time they were in the meadow, he had tried to seduce her. She told him it was because she wanted to wait, but in reality, she knew that it was because it was what Edward desired. Somehow, her mind worked that way. If Edward wanted it, she normally gave in and wanted it as well, his wants became her own.

His run became a normal run, and then a light jog, and then he suddenly began walking as they entered the meadow. His skin didn't shine like a thousand diamonds, as it had the first time he had showed her the meadow, the weather was cruel and wouldn't allow that. However, he was still just as beautiful. His messy bronze hair, his beautiful butterscotch eyes, and that flawless pale skin.

The middle of the meadow is where he decided he'd sit, pulling her into his lap like he had done on many occasions. His hand stroking her hair, as he listened to her beating heart, listened to her breathe, and only one thing was missing, he couldn't hear her thoughts. He was quite curious about what she was thinking, his hand trailed along her jaw until it reached the tip of her chin. He pulled her face to look up at him, "What are you thinking?"

Her face turned the prettiest shade of red as she shrugged her shoulders, "Oh, nothing in particular." He frowned playfully.

"Then what of this lovely color?" His hand caressing her cheek lightly. "I'm going to miss it.."

She sighed, she always lost. "I iwas/i thinking about the last time we were here." She frowned as she saw him smirk.

Naturally he'd remember what had happened the last time they were here, it had only been a little over a week ago. "Does that mean you'd like to accept my offer?" Her head shook and she muttered, "No.."

He pulled her tightly against him, resting his chin on the top of her head. "Sometimes, Isabella Swan, you puzzle me."

It was the last words that either of them would speak for quite some time. She sat in his arms for what seemed like hours to Bella, however, she wouldn't complain. She had nowhere else to be. Finally, Edward softly declared, "If we don't get back, Alice will go crazy. She wanted you to help her make a few decisions regarding our wedding."

She'd nod as he stood with her in his arms. She'd nuzzle her face against his neck as he began to run once again. For a brief moment, she thought she heard a howl in the distance. What if it was Jake? She dismissed the thought at once, all she needed was the moon. In exactly one month, the sun would be her enemy. Figuratively and literally speaking, of course.


End file.
